1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording lock systems and, more particularly, to a novel such system which not only identifies the key but provides a printed record of the identifying characteristics of authorized users and time/date data and the lock or unlock transaction taken place.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, automatic lock transaction recorders have been employed which generally produce a graph type record or a printed record utilizing coded symbols. Such records are awkward to read and interpret. Also, prior systems use key coding to identify authorized personnel by employing keys of different lengths which greatly limits overall number of identifications available in the system and renders longer keys impractical to carry.
Furthermore, most prior locks and coding mechanisms are suited to be installed on the exterior surface of the door so that keys of extra length can be accommodated. This procedure is undesirable since tampering with the system components is made possible.
Therefore, a long standing need exists to provide a system having multiple keys of the same length incorporating a multiplicity of individual identification codes and which is installed into the interior framing of the door.